


Urgent Needs

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Byleth interrupts Claude’s meeting with with an urgent request.Just a little self-indulgent smut to get me (and you?) through the holiday weekend.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Golden Dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488245
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Urgent Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I just... wanted to write something short and smutty. Byleth is thirsty and so am I...!! 
> 
> I guess this fits somewhere early in my Golden Dawn series, but could really be stand-alone. Enjoy!

Byleth quietly stepped into the meeting hall and immediately the heated conversation ground to a stop as the people in the room took notice and stood to attention.

“Your Majesty,” the group murmured nearly in unison. “Archbishop Byleth.”

Claude, who has been sitting at the head of the table, approached her. “Is everything alright?”

She drew him aside. “I’m afraid there’s something that requires your urgent attention,” she said, voice low. 

He frowned, giving her a quick nod. “Of course, anything. What is it?”

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. 

He stood very still for a moment, stunned, before clearing his throat and glancing back at the gathered council behind them, then back to her. His ears had turned an impressive shade of red. 

“Ah... I... I see,” he said with some difficulty. “I... I shall be very glad to attend to... that... as soon as I am able. Urgent, you say?”

She nodded, expression intent. “Extremely.”

He swallowed, hard. “I will... uh... Wrap things up here quickly then.”

“Please do,” she said, turning on her heel to leave. “I’ll go wait in your office, shall I?”

“S-sure.”

She exited the hall as swiftly as she came and he was left staring after her in awe.

“Your Majesty?” prompted one of the council members. “Is everything alright?”

Claude was still staring at the door. “Hm?”

“The Archbishop. Is she well, sir?”

“Oh! Yeah, she’s very well,” he said too quickly, then turned back to the table and considered them all for a moment. “Ah... You know, what do you say we have a quick recess? I feel like we’ve discussed this issue enough for the morning. Shall we reconvene in say, an hour?”

The other council members looked at each other in bemusement. “... If you say so, sir.” 

“Great, great! See you then,” Claude said, and exited the room with some haste. 

—

Byleth looked up in mild surprise as Claude charged into the room, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He locked the door behind him and leaned back to catch his breath for a moment, staring at her intently as he loosened his cravat.

“Did you run here?” she asked, clearly pleased.

“You said urgent, didn’t you?” he replied, one eyebrow raised. 

She leaned back against his desk, one hand sliding along the smooth, polished surface. “I did indeed.”

He pushed himself away from the door and crossed the room with three long loping strides. He was upon her swiftly, arms around her waist and lifting her up, against him and onto the desk. Her lips met his, hungry and without hesitation, pulling him down on top of her until they were practically laying down across the desk, her legs dangling over the edge astride him. 

He leaned back to look at her splayed out underneath him with hooded eyes. “What was that you said required my urgent attention?” he asked slowly. 

“Are you that forgetful?” she asked coyly.

He grinned. “I just wanna hear you say it again.”

“I said,” she purred, punctuating each pause in her sentence with a squeeze of her thighs around his hips. “I want you... between my legs... right now.”

“Well,” he said, voice a low rumble, “you’ve got me right where you want me.”

She bit her lip. “Mm, not quite.”

He laughed. “Oh? How will you have me then, my queen?”

She smiled sweetly. “How about on your knees?” 

His eyebrows shot up, but she could tell the suggestion excited him. He considered her, eyes burning into hers for a long moment, before slowly sinking to the ground before her.

He slid his hands up her legs under her skirts, lifting them slowly up to her knees and then up to her hips. She heard his sharp intake of breath when he discovered her completely bare underneath. 

“You... You forgot something this morning, I see.”

“Did I?”

“Mmm hmm. You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” he asked, delivering a line of kisses up her calf and over her knee. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Several things I hope. For a start, how about you put that golden tongue of yours to good use?”

She felt the curve of his smile against her inner thigh. “Golden tongue? You’re the one who has brought a king to his knees with just your words...”

She attempted a retort, but it was cut off by her own gasp and groan as his aforementioned tongue slid over and then inside her. 

“Oh!”

His mouth settled against her, hot and wet and eager. He kissed her slowly, deeply, drawing out every shiver and moan. His tongue swirled against her, teasing, ticklish, then with more force, a building rhythm of flicks and flutters against the sensitive bead of flesh crowning her slit. She thrashed underneath him, sending a stack of scrolls and his inkwell toppling off the desk to roll onto the floor.

“Oh, oh goddess... P-please...!”

When he added one finger and then two inside her she practically bucked, hips rocking and shaking under the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Oh! Oh gods yes! Please don’t stop!”

He hummed against her appreciatively, then redoubled his efforts, tongue working faster, fingers going deeper, pulsing into her with an almost desperate haste until she convulsed and quaked, moaning his name and clutching the edge of the desk as she came hard against his mouth. 

He leaned back a little to survey his handiwork. “Satisfied?” he asked, licking his lips. 

She sat up on her elbows, face flushed and eyes unfocused as she looked down her body at him. “Mm... Nearly.”

He grinned. “Oh ho? Want more?”

She nodded. “I want you to come up here and fuck me.”

The speed at which he stood up startled her into laughter. 

But instead of obliging her on top of the desk, he picked her up instead and turned to deposit her over the plush arm of the large sofa along the wall.

She squeaked in surprise then giggled again as his hands squeezed her backside.

“You asked for it,” he said with a low growl, “and you’re going to get it.”

She shivered and squirmed in excitement, biting her lip again. “Oh, I hope so..!”

Her laughter quickly turned into a gasp and whimper as his hands dug into the soft flesh of her thighs to spread her open. He sunk into her from behind, thick cock filling her all the way up to the hilt in one smooth, easy motion. 

“Ohhhh yes...!” she moaned. 

She trembled around him, panting open mouthed as he began to thrust, slowly at first, then harder, faster, pounding into her until her whole body was shaking with it all as he hit that tender spot deep inside her over and over again. Her belly went tight and fluttering, every sensation rushing low between her legs and centered around him. 

“Oh...! Oh, Claude..!”

He drove into her impossibly faster, his lean, muscular frame draped over her and grunting with every powerful thrust, surging into hers with almost animal need. 

“Byleth! Ah, gods, Byleth...!”

She came again with an explosive cry, body shuddering and tight around him as pleasure rocked through her. 

He followed soon after, hips rolling and shivering against her as he spent with a groan, a flood of wet heat filling her. 

“Mmm... Oh my... Ah...” she said, voice soft.

He leaned forward over her back to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. “Mm. Have I served you well, my queen?”

She sighed. “Extremely.”

He chuckled, resting his forehead against her. “Good. Whew... You really know how to make a guy move, you know?”

“Mm. I do like the way you move.”

She shifted, disengaging their bodies, and eased herself more fully onto the couch. She turned to face him and opened her hands in invitation. He crawled over the arm of the couch to join her, settling into her warm embrace comfortably.

“Thank you for indulging me,” she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry I interrupted your meeting, though.”

“I’m not,” he answered with a happy sigh. “In fact, I’m not sure which rescue I appreciate more, the one this afternoon or all those ones back on the battlefield.”

She smiled. “Mm. Perhaps I’ll do it more and often, then.”

“Go right ahead.” 

They dozed for a few minutes, cozy and content. After a moment though she shifted and pushed him up.

“I can't stay much longer,” she said a bit sullenly. “I have to go give a sermon.”

He laughed out loud at that, then gazed at her in wonder as she stood up with wobbly legs and attempted to smooth down her dress. “Wow. You’re really... Just... You’re amazing, you know that?”

She leaned down and kissed him. “You, too.”

He hugged her around the middle, holding her fast. “Sure you don’t want to stick around for another round?”

“Don’t tempt me,” she said evenly. 

He fixed her with a look. “Turnabout is fair play, you know.”

She sighed again. “I really must go. And don’t you have a council meeting to get back to?”

He buried his face in her chest and groaned. “Don’t remind me. Who knew bringing peace to a war torn land would involve so much... talking.”

She smiled again. “But you’re so good at it. That golden tongue...”

“I’d rather use it on you than a bunch of crusty old men.”

That set her laughing, which made him laugh again as well. He stood up and kissed her. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you, too,” she replied. “Have tea with me later?”

“Do you mean tea,” he said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle, “or tea?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see.”

With those parting words she swept out of the room. 

He sat back down on the couch to recover for a moment, hands on his face and grinning madly.

A knock came at the door a few minutes later. “Claude? Your Majesty?”

Claude blew out a long breath before answering. “Yes?”

Lorenz poked his head in the room and scowled darkly at the messy desk, papers strewn across the furniture and all over the floor, and Claude himself sprawled out on the sofa. 

“The council is waiting while you’re lounging about in this pigsty!” he said sourly as he stepped inside. “Lord Holst is getting rather impatient.”

Claude clapped his knees and stood up. “Just got a bit caught up with... ah... a private request from the Archbishop. I’ll head to the meeting hall presently.”

“Good, please do—“ Lorenz paused and blinked at him in surprise before turning away quickly. “By the saints!”

“What?” Claude said, then looked down at himself. “Oh... Whoops.”

He hurriedly hiked up his trousers and buttoned them, collecting his sash from the ground and winding it back around his waist as he walked. 

He patted Lorenz on the shoulder as he strode past him, grinning smugly. “Sorry for the show. You coming?”

“... Unfortunately,” Lorenz replied, and closed the door behind them. “Summon a bit of decorum for once, will you please?”

“What’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now? You can follow me @evelynn_carver


End file.
